Repentance
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: When Eve feels guilty, it's to Kaitlyn that she runs. Femslash, D/s, Eve/Kaitlyn, ONESHOT.


**Another first for me, this one is kind of a pet pairing.**

**Inspired by the backstage segment on Raw a couple of weeks ago, when Kaitlyn confronted Eve about the attack.  
**

**WARNING: Dom/Sub themes and consensual discipline of an adult.  
**

When Kaitlyn was awoken by a tentative knock on her hotel room door at 3 am the night after Smackdown, her first thought was to ignore it. When the knocking kept going, she sighed as she rolled out of bed.

"Someone better be dead," she muttered, not even bothering to wrap anything around her. She only slept in underwear and a tank top, and honestly it covered more than her wrestling attire. Swinging the door open, she was fully prepared to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind. She wasn't prepared to see Eve Torres on the other side, and so her first reaction was to slam the door in her face. Eve caught it though and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Eve, piss off," Kaitlyn snapped. "Its 3 am and I so cant be bothered to deal with your bullshit."

"Kaitlyn, wait…" Eve begged. "I need…"

"I don't give a damn what you need!" Kaitlyn yelled. "You set up the attack on me, and you keep denying it. Why would I care?" Eve lowered her head, and clasped her hands behind of her body before she slowly sank to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think for a minute that I won't throw you out on your knees."

"I know about AJ and Punk, what they are," Eve said softly. "I know that you're like AJ." She looked up at Kaitlyn, desperation in her eyes. "I need someone like that." Kaitlyn smirked, silently apreciating the look of the brunette on her knees, and stepped closer.

"Someone like what?" she demanded. "And why me?"

"Someone dominant," Eve whispered. "And on Monday…how you grabbed me and pulled me back…I cant stop thinking about it. I can still feel your hands." She shuddered.

"I didn't even grab you that hard," Kaitlyn murmured, stepping closer and running her fingers through Eves hair. The brunette let her eyes slide closed in pleasure, half following Kaitlyn's hand as she pulled back.

"How long ago was your last proper relationship?" Kaitlyn asked seriously.

"I don't know…" Eve whispered, lowering her head when she saw Kaitlyn's eyes flash. "Laurinaitis saw to me a few times…"

"But you knew what he was making you do was wrong," Kaitlyn interrupted. She could hear Eve's breath hitch slightly, and saw her shoulders start to shake.

"Oh Eve," she sighed softly, stepping forward and guiding the brunette's head to lean against her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Eve sobbed. "I just didn't know what to do…and then when you acted the way you did on Monday then I knew what I had to do…but I'll completely understand if you don't want me after everything I've done." Kaitlyn just hushed her and ran a hand lightly through her hair.

"Hush," she soothed gently, not willing to see the gorgeous woman in so much pain. "I'm not so cruel that I would throw you out when you so obviously need someone to care about you. But I'm also not going to just forgive you either." Eve nodded against her stomach and brought her arms up to cling to Kaitlyn's thighs.

"I know," she mumbled almost incoherently. Kaitlyn smoothed the brunette hair back gently before she stepped back.

"Strip," she demanded firmly, her tone booking no room for argument. "Completely." Eve stood and unbuttoned her blouse, dropping it to the ground before she started on the button on her skirt.

"Fold them neatly and put them on the chair," Kaitlyn scolded gently, not wanting to seem too harsh at the start of their possible relationship, loving the gentle flush that covered Eve's face as she hurried to obey. The blonde nodded in satisfaction as Eve slid her skirt down her legs and folded it, glancing up subtly at Kaitlyn to gauge her reaction. Kaitlyn deliberately kept her expression neutral, nodding calmly at Eve's bra and panties still covering her, despite her inner pervert that was leering at the exposed skin in front of her. Her inner pervert only got more and more horny and impressed as the brunette hurried to remove her remaining clothing before she stood straight, interlacing her hands in front of her. Kaitlyn didn't say a word, watching with amusement Eve get more and more antsy. She didn't move outwardly, but Kaitlyn could see her peeking up even though her head was bowed, and she could see her shifting her weight slightly on her feet.

"In the future, your clothes will be folded and placed neatly when you strip," Kaitlyn said firmly. "If you choose to remain as my sub after tonight, then one of your duties will be to tidy up after our sexual activities." She noticed the clenched jaw of the brunette, and stepped forward enough to rest a hand lightly on Eve's cheek.

"You will not be my slave," she assured the elder woman. "However, you will have certain jobs that you will be expected to do. As far as I'm concerned, we are equal partners in this relationship. And although you are submissive to me, if you feel that I'm being unreasonable then you have the right to discuss the issue with me."

"Yeah, and be released," Eve muttered bitterly. Kaitlyn brought a hand up and pinched her nipple hard, causing the brunette to yelp.

"Rule number one, you are always to be respectful towards me," Kaitlyn ordered. "Rule number two, if you have an issue with me then you bring it up in a respectful manner." Eve lowered her head, although Kaitlyn could still feel the clenched jaw.

"And I wouldn't release you for feeling that I'm being unreasonable in the tasks I assign you," Kaitlyn assured her softly, her voice firm. "As long as you are respectful, I have no problems discussing changes with you." Eve relaxed slightly and nodded, subconsciously leaning into Kaitlyn's hand.

"Would you share in the housework too ma'am?" Eve asked softly. Kaitlyn chuckled softly.

"Of course," she promised. "And if we do end up sharing a house for any length of time, then you can be assured that we will come up with a solution that works for both of us."

"If ma'am?" Eve whispered softly, almost hesitantly.

"If tonight works, if you wish to continue, if you want to move in with me," Kaitlyn explained. "I'm not going to assume that you want to live with me before even discussing it with you." Eve raised her eyes shyly to look at Kaitlyn.

"Thank you ma'am," she whispered gratefully. Kaitlyn smiled softly at her before she stepped back, her face hardening into an impassive mask as she crossed to sit on the end of the bed.

"Over my knee Eve," she snapped, waiting patiently as the brunette arranged herself over her broad thighs. Her palm starting striking the lightly tanned skin, chastising the elder woman as she did so.

"You do not attack people backstage or arrange to have them attacked do I make myself clear?" Kaitlyn snapped, punctuating her words with sharp spank between most of her words.

By the time Kaitlyn had finished her scolding, Eve was sobbing, and being that she was already beating herself up and feeling guilty, Kaitlyn didn't feel the need to prolong the torture anymore. Of course, she couldn't let Eve think that she was weak and that the sight of tears would get her out of trouble instantly, so she continued to spank her for a few more moments, until she could feel Eve break down completely. At that point, Kaitlyn rearranged Eve gently in her lap, and wrapped her arms around the elder woman, gently guiding the brunette head to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Eve gasped out desperately through her tears. "So…so…sorry…"

"Shh, just breathe," Kaitlyn soothed. "There's no need to get worked up. You've been punished, and now you're forgiven." Eve clung to the younger woman tightly, almost as if she was afraid that she would be thrown out of the room. Recalling some of the stories that she'd heard about John Laurinaitis, Kaitlyn couldn't say that she was surprised. Some of the rumors that had been going around while he was in power she was now starting to wonder about whether they actually were true.

"Shh pet," she murmured softly, resting her cheek on top of Eves head as she turned her attention back to soothing the distraught woman. "You're safe here. And you can stay as long as you want." The only sign of Eve having heard her was a slight relaxing in her grip around Kaitlyn's midsection, but that was enough for the blonde. She had already had a slight crush on the brunette, and after seeing her that night, free and open with her needs, Kaitlyn already knew that she wouldn't want to let her new sub go anytime soon.


End file.
